


That Rainy Day

by Zebrablanket



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebrablanket/pseuds/Zebrablanket
Summary: Akku remembers his past, the real reason he hates being left alone.





	That Rainy Day

Akku hated being left alone. Every time he was, his mind flashed back to that day in the rain. He remembered roaming the streets, silence all around. The rain hadn’t started falling yet, but the darkened clouds said it would soon. Even in a major city, time stood still. Nobody wanted to be out in that weather. Not even Akku. Yet he’d had no choice. He remembered the blood seeping through his jacket, a dark red stain slowly consuming the blue fabric. What city was he even in? He had no idea. Akku had boarded the first airship in the landing without even a glance at the destination. All he’d known was that it wasn’t Gridania. That’s all he’d needed to know. His head was a whirlwind of emotion and thought, as he struggled to take in what had happened. His brother had been drunk. They’d argued. That had happened many time before. Akku didn’t even remember the words that had been said. The memory was a blur. He’d never know what they’d been fighting about. It didn’t matter anyway. The memory was a blur right up until a kitchen knife somehow ended up in his arm. The pain seemed to clear the mist. He would never forget the fear he’d felt in that moment, pulling it out and seeing the steel turned red. He’d never forget the expression on his brother’s face upon realizing what he’d done. He’d never forget the the final words spoken to him.  
“Get out”  
So Akku had done so. Taking his own savings and pulling on a jacket to hide his wound he’d left. He’d sat on an airship with no destination in mind with his arm clutched to his chest and tears in his eyes.  
For the first time in his life, Akku was completely alone.  
He should’ve gone to a hospital. The pain was making him dizzy. Yet as he’d roamed that street he just couldn’t convince himself. They’d ask what happened. He barely knew that himself. Eventually the pain became too much. Not just the pain in his arm, but the pain in his heart. He had no one.  
Akku had no memory of his parents. His older brother had raised him, and had been his only family. Now he didn’t have that.   
Akku eventually collapsed to ground, tears running down his face. The rain started not long after.

Now he sat in the home he shared with his friends, his new family. Only a couple of them remained at this time, and he could hear them talking about doing something. He didn’t know where they were going, but he had to ask  
“Can I come?”

~


End file.
